


At Last

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sheamus isn't sure if it was the whiskey or the moonlight. That sounds cliche but it was actually true. Seth and Dean's reception had been held outside on a dock.There had beenactualmoonlight.Whatever it was- Sheamus isn't actually sure. He just knows that he set his drink aside, looked up and there was Cesaro, looking much different than he ever had before.  The feelings that he had tried to bottle away and deny came back with a vengeance.





	At Last

It's funny- Sheamus realizes. One moment, you _hate_ someone. Then, you blink and the object of your hatred is the most important person in your world. 

The tension between them- it was there for months, _practically since the beginning_. Mick had forced them together, hoping to make tag team magic. 

Little had he known.

Little had _Sheamus_ known.

If he knew then what he knew now, would he have run? Demanded a new partner? Done more to guard his heart? 

Honestly, the answer to this varies by the day. Yesterday, Sheamus would have given a different answer than he was willing to give in this very moment. 

Antonio drives him _insane_ but it's the kind of insanity that makes life interesting. He's tried forgetting Cesaro and convincing his heart that he wasn't in love.

Unfortunately, that's not how the heart works. 

It wants what it wants and sometimes, hearts collide, despite what your brain says. 

Sheamus isn't sure if it was the whiskey or the moonlight. That sounds cliche but it was actually true. Seth and Dean's reception had been held outside on a dock. 

There had been _actual_ moonlight. 

Whatever it was- Sheamus isn't actually sure. He just knows that he set his drink aside, looked up and there was Cesaro, looking much different than he ever had before. The feelings that he had tried to bottle away and deny came back with a vengeance. 

Suddenly, he notices a pair of sleepy brown eyes staring up at him. Sheamus can't help but blink rapidly, desperately trying to shake his thoughts and find his voice. 

"Hello, You," Cesaro speaks. 

Sheamus smiles at the sleepy voice tucked beneath his chin. He tightens his grip, checking to make sure that they're both still covered by the bedclothes. Then, he presses a gentle kiss to Cesaro's temple, partially to be affectionate, partially to make sure that this isn't some wonderful dream. 

"Afternoon. You know I was starting to think I was going to have to wake you up with a kiss like _Sleeping Beauty_ ," Sheamus teases. To the best of his knowledge, dreams aren't warm, solid and smell faintly of coffee. 

Knowing this, he realizes that Cesaro _is_ real and thus, last night _hadn't_ been some crazy dream.

"Drat. You foiled my cunning plan!" Cesaro pauses, his eyes now shining with amusement. "Why didn't you?" 

Sheamus doesn't quite know how to answer this. His thoughts are _weird_ and he's just not sure how much he wants to let Cesaro in just yet. It's not that he thinks Antonio will take advantage of him. He never would. It's not in his personality. It's got everything to do with the fact that he doesn't understand what's going on. 

Why would he let someone in on things that he doesn't quite get? It's just asking for trouble.

"Figured I'd let you sleep. We _were_ up late." Sheamus laughs, leaning in to press a kiss to Cesaro's lips. 

"At _your insistence_ ," Cesaro says, returning the kiss. After a second, he continues speaking. "Do you want to help me find my pants and then we can get breakfast?" 

"Don't you mean brunch? It's after 11." Sheamus nods in the direction of the clock radio. "And maybe I prefer you without pants. Ever consider that?" He jumps, not prepared for Cesaro to cheekily nip his neck.

"I prefer you without pants too. I like food more, especially after a night like that," he says. "Brunch?" 

"Fine," Sheamus grumbles, reluctantly allowing Cesaro to get up. "Brunch it is." He watches, his lover walking awkwardly with the sheet wrapped around him. He's not usually the modest sort but he's trying to be classy which is something Sheamus finds adorable. 

"Any ideas?" Cesaro asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can live without my underwear- you threw them out the window..." 

"I did?" Sheamus interrupts. "Why the fuck would I do that?" 

"They were in your way so you ripped them off and threw them out the window." Cesaro nods in the direction of the open window. "I just don't know where you threw my pants." 

"You clearly weren't looking high enough," Sheamus says, spotting the pants hanging from the chandelier. "Guess I got a little carried away...Sorry." He looks away, almost embarrassed. 

"No need. It was... _fun_ ," Cesaro murmurs, retrieving his pants. As he pulls them on, he leans over, pressing his cheek to Sheamus. When he turns, Cesaro takes the moment to steal a kiss. 

"What's that for?" Sheamus asks, surprised. 

"Because I can." Cesaro shrugs, throwing jeans to him. "Get dressed. I'm hungry." He pulls on his t-shirt, leaving the button down still on the chair. 

Sheamus quickly dresses. He's more confused than ever but everything right now...it _works_.

As they prepare to leave the room, Cesaro grabs Sheamus by the hand and laces their fingers together.

Sheamus considers pulling away but then decides against it.

He's enjoying it _way_ too much.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Credit to The Modern Typewriter on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt:  
> “Hello, you.”  
> They smiled at the sleepy voice tucked beneath their chin, and tightened their grip. Brushed hair back from their lover’s forehead. “Afternoon. You know, I was starting to think I was going to have to wake you up with a kiss like sleeping beauty.”  
> “Drat. You foiled my cunning plan. Why didn’t you?”  
> They laughed and leaned in to press a kiss to their lover’s lips.


End file.
